The aim of this program is to continue to build the capacity of environmental and occupational health research institutes in Ukraine, Belarus, Russia and Moldova to investigate, control, and prevent environmental and occupational health problems through collaborative research and training between these institutes and the University of Illinois at Chicago and its U.S. academic and governmental partners.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]